The Wrong Way Home The Journey After
by Nia Imani
Summary: This story is a continuation of the Scarecrow and Mrs. King episode, “The Wrong Way Home”, giving another way Lee and Amanda may have finally told each other the truth about their feelings. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Default Chapter

The Wrong Way Home:  
The Journey After  
Written By: Nia M.  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I DO NOT own any of the characters used in this story. I just love to watch them and write about them.  
  
Plot: This story is a continuation of the Scarecrow and Mrs. King episode, "The Wrong Way Home", giving another way Lee and Amanda may have finally told each other the truth about their feelings.  
  
Time: The middle of the 3rd season  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There she was. Dancing right there in front of him in another man's arms. But not just any man. The man she was dancing with was the man she had fallen in love with, married, and had kids with. The man she was dancing with was Joe King.  
  
It was amazing how she could be right there in front of him but feel as though she were a million miles away. It was as though she was dancing inside of a glass box and there was no way for him to get inside.  
  
"Why did he have to show up now?" Lee wondered. "I mean, who does he think he is? Does he actually think he can just waltz back here and take away my precious Amanda? Wait a minute. Where did that come from? There was nothing between him and Amanda. A very close friendship, yes, but nothing more. Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, except for the fact that you've fallen in love with her," Lee's conscience badgered him.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Across the room, Amanda and Joe swayed to the music that had once been so familiar to them both. "You don't want to go back?" Joe's words kept replaying in Amanda's mind. Go back? How could she go back? Things had changed since he left, she had changed, he had said so himself.  
  
Lee had been the difference and she knew it. She had become a whole new person ever since the day Lee had walked into her life and handed her that package. He had opened up a whole new world for her. A world she had come to love and he was the man she had come to love.  
  
Sure, in the beginning Lee continued to push her away but now they were past that. Now not only did he admit that they were partners but that they were friends, too. Very close friends.  
  
But friends were all they were going to be. It had taken so long to even get this far. There was no way he would give up his glamour girls and parties for a mother-of-two with a mortgage and a station wagon. It was time she stopped trying to live in some dream, some fantasy, and just...  
  
Amanda's thoughts were suddenly cut off when she caught the gaze of the eyes that had taken her breath away from the first day she looked into them. There was just some kind of magic there that held their eyes together. A magic that neither of them were willing to break. Without realizing it, Amanda pulled out of Joe's arms.  
  
"Amanda," Joe said. "Amanda, what is it?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing." Amanda glanced at Joe and quickly turned her attention back to where Lee was standing but he was gone. Had she just imagined him there?  
  
"Are you okay?" Joe followed Amanda's gaze towards the bar but couldn't figure out what it was that had her so distracted.  
  
Amanda gave herself a mental shake and turned her attention back to Joe. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Joe still didn't look convinced.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," Amanda patted Joe's arm reassuringly. "It's getting kind of late and I have to get to work early in the morning. Would you mind if we go?"  
  
"Of course not." It was obvious that Amanda must not be feeling well. The events of the week must have been taking its toll on her. "Let me just take care of the check. I'll be right back." Amanda smiled in gratitude and headed back to the table to wait for Joe.  
  
By the time she made it back to the table Amanda was completely convinced that Lee must have been there and it wasn't her imagination. But why was he here? Surely he hadn't followed them there. He had always been very protective of her but he wasn't interested in her daily activities. The things she did were to boring for him. It must have just been a coincidence.  
  
"Are you ready?" Joe asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Amanda grabbed her purse from under the table and they headed out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Joe closed the door after helping Amanda out of his car and they started up the walk to the front door. "I had a wonderful evening, Joe."  
  
"Really? You seemed a little distracted."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that so much has happened the last few days and I just have to have some time to figure everything out, that's all.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. Me showing up like this must have been a shock to you. I wish I had come back under different circumstances, but I'm here now and I plan to stay. I want to be here for the boys. I want to get to know them and I want them to feel like they have a father again. I just hope they'll let me."  
  
"Joe, they'll let you. You are their father and they love you." Amanda placed her hand on his arm and looked up into his eyes to show him that she was sincere.  
  
"Thank you, Amanda." Joe leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He started to walk back down the walk but turned back around to face Amanda. "Amanda?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? I mean, if you are not busy, of course?  
  
"That would be nice. What time?  
  
"Um, 7:00 alright?  
  
"Sure. See you then." Amanda waved good-bye to Joe as he pulled away from the curb and watched his car until it was out of sight before she went inside.  
  
Lee, who had been following them since they had left Dooley's, was sitting in his Vette down the street. "What were they talking about? Why is he still here anyway? Doesn't he know she has to go to work in the morning?" Lee's fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly as he had watched Joe lean over and kiss Amanda. After a couple of minutes Joe finally turned and headed towards the car. "It's about time," Lee mumbled. Suddenly Joe spun around and started talking to Amanda again. "Now what?" After another minute Joe again started for the car, this time getting in and driving away. Amanda waved good-bye and went into the house.  
  
There were so many unanswered questions Lee had flowing through his mind. The one that was really bothering him was the question of what he was doing here at Amanda's house. After making eye contact with her at Dooley's he had quickly escaped out the door and went to his car. At first he was just going to sit there to figure out how he was going to explain being there to Amanda, but then he saw them come out of the restaurant and the next thing he knew he had ended up here.  
  
After several more minutes of wrestling with his thoughts in his mind Lee finally decided to get out of his car and walk around to the back of the house to see if Amanda was still up.  
  
Sure enough, there she was sitting there on one of the stools in the kitchen drinking a cup of, what appeared to be, hot chocolate from the container sitting on the counter. "Probably with marshmallows, too." Lee couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent and so beautiful. She certainly didn't look like someone who would be outsmarting some of the most ruthless terrorists in the country.  
  
Lee fought back the urge to knock on the window. Instead he just watched until her finish her cocoa. She obviously was very deep in thought. Probably thinking about everything that had been going on lately. He knew these last few days had really put a strain on her, even though she tried to cover it up with her professionalism. She couldn't fool him, though. He could tell these things about her, even if no one else could.  
  
Finally, Amanda slid down off the stool, taking her final sip of cocoa. She rinsed out her mug and deposited it in the dishwasher, before quickly and efficiently cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. After checking the locks one more time, she turned out the light and went up to bed.  
  
Lee sighed deeply. Slowly, he headed back to his car. It was late and time for him to go home and go to bed. Tomorrow, he would probably have some questions to answer that he would prefer not to, and for that he was going to need all his strength.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amanda took in a deep breath before opening the door to the Q Bureau. When she opened the door she saw that Lee was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi," Lee mouthed.  
  
"Hi," Amanda whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Billy," Lee said into the phone," I'll have it to you by noon. Hey, have I ever let you down. All right, bye." Lee hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.  
  
"Was that Mr. Melrose?" Amanda put the flowers she was holding into the vase that was sitting on Lee's desk.  
  
"Yeah. Billy wants that report on the Valeski case. He wants it on his desk by noon."  
  
"Well, I guess we better get started." Amanda hung her purse on the back of her chair and sat down opposite of Lee.  
  
"Yeah." He handed her half of the stack of papers that were sitting in front of him and he took the other. They each intentionally dove into the task, neither of them quite ready to discuss the events of the previous night.  
  
After a couple of hours the report was finished. "I'd better get this down to Billy," Lee said on his way out the door. He looked at his watch. "Five minutes early, too." He winked at Amanda, causing her to smile, and then he was gone.  
  
Amanda sat there starring at the door for a couple of minutes. Lee hadn't said anything about last night. He probably wasn't going to either. Why hadn't she said anything? She had avoided the subject just as much as he had, she thought guiltily.  
  
Amanda got up and went around to the other side of the desk. She sat down in Lee's chair and started to straiten some things up when the phone rang. "Hello, I.F.F."  
  
"Amanda? Hi," Joe said from the other end of the line.  
  
"Joe!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, surprised to hear from me?"  
  
"Yes. I sure am." Amanda said, hoping she sounded calm and like him calling her was no big deal. "How did you get my number?"  
  
"I called your house and your mother gave me this number. It's all right that I called, isn't it? I'm not interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, of course it's okay that you called.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Amanda asked starting to get concerned. "There's nothing wrong is there?"  
  
"Oh, no. Everything's fine. I was just calling to say that I would be a little late for dinner. A couple of things were dropped on my lap that I have to take care of, so I can't make it until at least 8:00. We could reschedule if that would be better."  
  
Just then Lee walked in. "You should have seen Billy. He was down there counting the seconds for me to---" Lee stopped when he realized that Amanda was on the phone.  
  
"No, that's all right. Tonight will be fine," Amanda said quickly not wanting to be having this conversation with Lee in the room. "Okay, Joe. I'll see you tonight. Okay. Bye-bye."  
  
"You're not actually considering going out with that guy tonight, are you?" Lee exclaimed as soon as she hung up the phone.  
  
"No," Amanda said calmly. "I'm not considering it. I am going. Not that it is any of your business." She folded her hands and placed them up on the desk and stared at him challengingly. "Anyway, why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Amanda, I don't have to remind you what he did to you?" Lee walked around the side of the desk, crouched down in front of her and took her hands into his. "I just don't want you to get hurt again," he said quietly, his thumbs absently rubbing the backs of her fingers.  
  
"Lee, I'll be fine."  
  
"And what if things don't work out? What if he runs off again?"  
  
"At least this time I won't be left with two babies to raise," Amanda said trying to lighten the mood but saw immediately, from the paled look on Lee's face, that all she had done was make things worse. She took and deep breath and started again. "Lee, look, we're only going out to dinner. After tonight I might not even see him again, so please don't worry and just trust me." She slipped her right hand out of Lee's left and reached out to touch his cheek, letting her fingers slide from the top of his jaw to beneath his chin. "Please." She gave him a small reassuring smile.  
  
Lee studied her face for several seconds. He could tell that she had already made her decision, so there was no point in arguing with her. If he had learned anything about her over the last couple of years it was that when Amanda's mind was set on something there was nothing that you could do or say to change it. He breathed a sigh of resignation. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed. He stood up slowly and looked down at her. "But I swear if he does anything to you I'll ---"  
  
"Lee," Amanda warned.  
  
"Okay." He sighed again. "I trust you. I trust you. Him, that's another thing completely."  
  
"Thank you," Amanda said, looking up at him, unable to hold back a smile from his last comment.  
  
Lee stood there staring at her for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out whether he had just done the right thing. He was about to say something but then seemed to change his mind. Instead, he held out his hand to her. "What do you say to us going out and having some lunch, huh?" He smiled.  
  
Amanda placed her hand in his, letting him pull her to her feet. "I would say that I think that that sounds like a wonderful idea." They walked around the desk and over to the door, Amanda reaching down and snagging her purse off the back of her chair with her free hand. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
They paused as Lee opened the door, standing just inside of it giving her room to go out first. He grinned down at her mischievously. "That is for me to know and for you to find out," he teased.  
  
"Oh, yeah," She grinned. She pointed her index finger at him, letting the tip of it lightly touch his chest. "Well, it better not include a chicken sandwich with extra mayo," she warned.  
  
Lee grimaced, remembering back to the time a little less than a year ago, when she had eaten his chicken sandwich that had contained a poison, that was meant for him, causing her to become delirious. Fortunately, he was able to get the antidote and she had recovered without any long lasting effects. But up until this day he still wasn't able to eat another chicken sandwich. "No," he shook his head. "No, chicken sandwiches, I promise you." The corners of his mouth turned up, giving her one of his irresistible, dimply smiles. "Actually, I was thinking, we could get a couple of small salads and maybe split an entrée."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Amanda felt a quiver of excitement run down her back. She let her finger start to slide away from Lee's chest but he caught her hand and held it in his.  
  
"Shall we?" Lee led Amanda into the hall, still holding her hand. He closed the door behind them and they went to lunch in companionable silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Thank you," Joe said to the waitress as she placed their drinks on the table. "I think we'll need just another minute."  
  
"Yes, sir. Just let me know when you're ready."  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight, Amanda," Joe said once the waitress had gone. "Especially, with it being as late as it is."  
  
"Oh, Joe, it's my pleasure, but we didn't have to come here." She leaned across the table towards him and lowered her voice. "This restaurant is very expensive," she indicated the prices on her menu.  
  
"Think of it as part of our celebration. For us being together and for things working out at EAO." He held up his glass and Amanda gently tapped hers against his. "You know, for a while I didn't know if things were going to work out. Fortunately, for us Mr. Stetson was there to help." Amanda almost choked on her drink at the mention of Lee. "Amanda, are you all right."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "What are you going to order? The fish looks like it might be good. I think I might get the fish." Joe noticed her sudden change in character but decided to ignore it.  
  
They talked companionably about numerous things as they ate. Joe told Amanda about the progress that he had made while he was in Africa and Amanda updated him on Philip and Jamie.  
  
"Wow. It sounds like I missed out on a lot," Joe said regretfully. "Sometimes I."  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" the waitress asked cutting Joe off.  
  
"Amanda?" Joe looked at her for her approval.  
  
"That would be nice." The waitress came back with two cups of coffee and placed them on the table.  
  
"Amanda," Joe started once they were alone again. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is something that has been kind of bothering me." Amanda started to twist in her seat a little, knowing what was coming. "I just was wondering how you came to meet Mr. Stetson."  
  
"Oh." Amanda looked down into her coffee.  
  
"It's just that," Joe continued quickly, "I got the feeling the two of you have known each other longer than this whole EAO thing."  
  
Amanda looked up at Joe and he was watching her expectantly. "Well, we have actually," Amanda said trying to decide what she was going to do. "Actually we've known each other for about 3 years." She took a deep breath and decided just to go ahead and tell him. "Joe, we work together. Lee and I work together." Joe sat there with a stunned expression on his face. "Look," Amanda rushed on before he could interrupt, "I know you think it's crazy. You probably even think that I'm crazy but I love my job. I love doing what I do and it is a part of my life now." Amanda took a breath before continuing, "And it is just something that you are going to have to accept." Amanda watched him as he took in what she had said.  
  
Joe searched her face for any signs that she was playing some practical joke on him or something but the more he looked the more serious he could tell she was. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Joe looked at her quizzically. "Amanda, are you telling me that you're a spy?"  
  
"Well, we don't care for that word really."  
  
"Do your mother and the boys know?"  
  
"No, and you can't tell them, either. It's safer for them if they know nothing about what I do, so you have to promise me that you won't say anything."  
  
"But, Amanda---, "Joe started to argue.  
  
"Joe," Amanda reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. "You have to promise me. Please." She looked at him, her eyes silently pleading with him.  
  
"Okay." Joe agreed reluctantly. "I promise. I won't say anything to anyone."  
  
"Thank you." Amanda lightly squeezed his hand and he smiled.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Lee opened up the door to his quiet, dark apartment. He switched on the light and went into his kitchen, where he dropped a paper bag containing his dinner, onto the counter. He opened up the bag and pulled out his burger. When he pulled the fries out he found they were cold. "Great," he grumbled under his breath. He walked over to the cabinet where he kept his plates but when he opened the door it was empty. He turned around and saw a stack of dishes sitting in the sink that still needed to be washed.  
  
Annoyed, Lee snatched up the fries, put them in the paper bag, and threw them in the trash. He wasn't very hungry anyway. He would just eat the burger, he decided. He picked up the burger and walked back out into the family room. Seeing that there were messages on his answering machine he pushed the playback button and flopped down onto the sofa to listen to the messages.  
  
"Hi Lee," the first voice on the answering machine purred. "It's me, Tanya. Long time, no see and that's way to long for me, so give me a call. You know my number." Lee reached over and hit the erase button. Tanya had lost his interest a long time ago. He listened as the next message started.  
  
"Lee. It's Cheryl. Where have you been? I've missed you. It seems like it's been ages since the last time I saw you. Call me. We have a lot of catching up to do. Bye, now." Lee erased that message and three more messages that were just like it. None of the messages were from the woman he was hoping to hear from. He got up and went into the kitchen, tossing the burger wrapper into the trash.  
  
He started pacing back in forth in the small room, feeling the need to use up some of his restless energy. Thoughts of the afternoon started to flow through his mind and he smiled, remembering the nice lunch he had spent with Amanda.  
  
"Well," Amanda said, once they were seated in a booth, at a quaint little restaurant in D.C., "This certainly doesn't seem like a place where you order a chicken sandwich." She looked across the table at him.  
  
"No," Lee agreed, mirroring her smile. They picked up their menus and started to go over them. "Might I call your attention to the bottom, right page, under entrees, the third one down." He looked over his menu and gave her a mischievous grin. He watched as she looked down at her menu and saw the delight on her face, as she found what he was talking about.  
  
"They have chicken tetrazzini here!" She looked up at him, her excitement evident on her face. "I love chicken tetrazzini."  
  
"I know," Lee said with confidence. "You told me when we went to Senator Conkwell's Christmas party."  
  
"Lee, Senator Conkwell's party was over two years ago," Amanda said in amazement.  
  
"Um, hmm." Lee nodded his head nonchalantly.  
  
"And you remembered that?"  
  
"I remember a lot of things about you, Amanda King." Lee said softly. He saw her cheeks redden in embarrassment and he smiled, as she ducked her head down behind her menu. He could tell she was trying hard to keep from smiling and that made him smile even more. "So," he said, after clearing his throat, "I thought we could split the chicken tetrazzini and we could each get salads -- If that's okay with you, of course."  
  
"That sounds good to me," Amanda agreed, sounding a bit more relaxed.  
  
"Good."  
  
They had had a very enjoyable lunch together and the remainder of the afternoon was just as easy going and carefree. Things had been going so nicely that Lee had almost forgotten that Amanda was supposed to have dinner with Joe that evening. Almost.  
  
He pushed his hands roughly through his hair, as he remembered her standing up from her chair, on the other side of his desk, and saying good night to him. Purposely keeping himself busy reading the papers laid out in front of him, so that she wouldn't see the strain on his face because she was leaving, he nonchalantly said good night to her. He listened to the door click shut. Sighing deeply, he looked up and stared at the door, wishing she would come back and tell him that she had decided that she didn't want to go, but she didn't.  
  
He didn't have any plans for tonight, so he stayed late, working in the Q Bureau, writing reports, filing files, stringing paper clips together. Whatever he could do to keep from going back to his lonely apartment. Finally, he had reluctantly decided that he should call it a night and now he was here, pacing in his kitchen.  
  
Glancing at the wall clock, hanging above the counter, he saw that it was almost 11 o'clock. Surely, Amanda would be home by now. Maybe he should call her. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. There was no logical reason he could give her as to why he was calling and she would know that he was checking up on her. Then she would think that he didn't trust her and that would completely be the wrong idea. Especially, since she was the only one that he really trusted. The only one who he would trust with his life.  
  
He looked once more at the clock, deciding then that it was late and he should go to bed. Not that he would get any sleep. The past few nights, he had been having trouble sleeping. He had been waking up in the middle of the night from dreams of Amanda.  
  
He was standing there in the gym again. Amanda was standing next to Joe, each of them with their arms around the boys. Finally, they pulled apart and took each other's hands and walked out of the gym together. Lee kept calling Amanda for her to come back, but she kept walking. He kept calling her and calling her, but it was like she couldn't hear him. Then all of a sudden, he would wake up.  
  
Lee flipped off the light in the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom. Once he was in his room he closed the door. Pulling off his tie, he walked over to the bed, and tossed the tie on his nightstand. He dropped down onto the bed and lied back, putting his head on his pillow, before closing his eyes. "Maybe tonight I'll get some sleep after all," Lee mumbled to himself, after a big yawn. And after a couple of minutes, he was asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, the closet elevator doors opened and Lee stepped out into the crowded, agency hallway, only to be greeted by Francine. "Well, well, well" she said in an overly cheerful voice. "Actually making it in on time this morning, huh, Scarecrow?" Lee turned and began walking towards the bullpen. "Now," Francine started walking with him, seeming to forget her previous destination, "What does this mean? Either this means a particular place has frozen over or you have a new, little girlfriend. My bet would be on the latter. Am I right?"  
  
"Knock it off, will you, Francine?" Lee groaned. They got to the bullpen and the guards opened the doors for them to enter. They stopped at Francine's desk and she dropped the folders she was carrying onto it. "I don't know why you are making such a big deal about me being here. I am here at 8 o'clock everyday to work, just like everybody else." He crossed his arms over his chest and propped himself on the corner of the desk. He grinned at Francine's disputing look. "Most of the time."  
  
"Right." She sat down in her chair. "So, what are you 'working'," she held up her fingers in quotation, "on now?"  
  
Lee was about to reply, when Billy's voice sounded from the door of his office. "Stetson, can I see you in my office, please." At Lee's nod, he went back into his office, letting the door close behind him.  
  
"It looks like I'm about to find out," he said to Francine, as he stood up. He walked across the busy room, to Billy's office and went inside. "So, Billy, what's up?" he said once the door had closed.  
  
Billy looked up from a file he was reading and looked at Lee. "I have a request for you, from a special agent Dusack." He took off his reading glasses and placed them on the desk.  
  
"Dusack? Edgar Dusack?" Lee asked, coming to stand in front of the desk. Billy nodded and held out the file to Lee. "I haven't seen him in years. The last time I saw him was when we shut down a drug syndicate in Rio de Janeiro, back in '81, I think it was." He opened the file and started scanning it.  
  
"Well, it turns out that one of the men who was in that syndicate is back on the streets. A Dimengo Jimenez, you may remember him."  
  
"That's a name that would be hard to forget," Lee said, looking up from the file. "He's a twisted, psychotic maniac, who will do anything to smuggle drugs into the country, including killing people."  
  
"One of the reasons Dusack requested you. You've dealt with Jimenez before. You know how his mind works. So, he wants you to fly up to New York to---"  
  
"New York?" Lee jumped in. "Now wait a minute, Billy. I can't just take off. I have things here that still have to be taken care of."  
  
"Let Amanda handle it," Billy dismissed.  
  
"But, she's not used to working alone," Lee pressed. "She's used to having someone there to partner up with her."  
  
Billy looked at him patiently. He knew that Lee's concerns for Amanda weren't totally based on Amanda working by herself. It was obvious that over the past 3 years that they had developed a good partnership and a great friendship, if not more, even if neither of them were willing to admit it yet. But, right now Lee was going to have to put his personal feelings aside.  
  
"Amanda will be fine. While you're gone she'll only be doing light assignments, that she can handle alone. And if the occasion does arrive when she needs a partner she can be partnered up with Henderson."  
  
Lee grimaced. The thought of Amanda spending time with that groping, octopus Henderson, made him want to go out into the bullpen now, rip his tie off of his scrawny little neck and tie his hands behind his back with it.  
  
He looked at Billy and could tell that there was going to be no really good reason he could use, as to why he wouldn't be able to go that Billy would accept. "Fine," he resigned. "I'll go."  
  
"Good," Billy said with a smile. "All of the preparations have already been made and you're expected to start your official work in New York in the morning."  
  
"In the morning!" Lee gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"That's right." Billy opened a drawer in his desk and produced a plane ticket. "Your flight leaves tonight at 6:15. You should arrive in New York around 7:00, where an agent will pick you up and take you to a hotel. All of the instructions are in here." He handed Lee a large yellow envelope.  
  
"I don't believe this," Lee grumbled. He took the envelope and snatched the ticket off the desk and started towards the door, only to be stopped by Billy's voice.  
  
"I remember there was a time when I couldn't keep you out of New York." He grinned at Lee's disgusted look. "You were always practically begging me to give you any assignments that would get you out of here. How times have changed." He laughed, as Lee yanked open the door and stalked out of the office.  
  
On his way up to the Q Bureau, Lee tried to figure out how he was going to tell Amanda. This was going to be the first time that he would be away for possibly a long time, since they had started working together. They were a team. The past 3 years they had always worked together and now they might be split up for an extended period of time.  
  
He unlocked the door to the Q Bureau. When he opened the door he saw that Amanda hadn't arrived yet, which was surprising since she almost always made it to work before he did. "Maybe she overslept after being up really late with her dinner date last night," he thought angrily to himself. He walked across the room and sat down behind his desk. He looked across at the chair, where Amanda usually worked. He was going to miss looking up and seeing her smiling face looking back at him.  
  
All of a sudden, a torturous thought came into his mind. "What if she really didn't care that he was leaving?" He had spent so much time worrying about what she would think of him not being there that he hadn't even considered that it might not even bother her. Him being away could be more of a relief than a hardship.  
  
Just then, Amanda opened the door and came in. "Good morning, Lee," she said brightly.  
  
"Good morning, Amanda," he said, pasting on a quick smile. He definitely didn't want her to know that something was bothering him. Not that the smile would help. She could always read through him somehow. "Um, Amanda, I." he started, but Amanda cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." She hooked her purse on the back of her chair and sat down. "But so far things have just falling apart. First, I was woken up at 3 o'clock this morning by Jamie, who had gone downstairs to get a glass of water and tripped over something. He hurt his arm, but fortunately it was only bruised, and thank goodness, because I certainly don't need to have anyone else breaking any more bones in the family. Anyway, when Jamie fell he landed on Philip's science project and it took me an hour and a half to fix it back to looking almost normal. When I finally got to bed it was almost time for everyone to get back up again. I had only intended to lay down for a few minutes until the alarm rang, but I didn't hear it, so I was late and I'm sorry." She finally stopped and gave Lee an apologetic look.  
  
He sat there and shook his head. He still couldn't believe how she could say so much, hardly breathing in any air at all. She had never ceased to amaze him with that. Another thing that amazed him was how over time he had eventually been able to keep up, to some degree, with what she had said. And from what he could understand she hadn't overslept because she was up late with Joe!  
  
A slow smile spread across his face. "It's okay, Amanda." He looked at his watch. "In fact, it's only 15 minutes after 9, so don't worry about it."  
  
His smile and his attempt to make her feel better seemed to be successful and she smiled back at him. "So," she said, after clearing her throat, "what's up?" She looked at him eagerly, to find out what their new assignment was.  
  
Suddenly, he was reminded of his new assignment for the case in New York. He looked down at his desk and started fumbling through some papers. "Uh, well," he stammered, stalling for time. Should he tell her now or should he wait until later? Wait until later. There was no need to put more weight on her shoulders. She was already having a rough morning. "Nothing really." He looked back up at her and shrugged. "Just some more paper work and I have a few errands, so you could come along and help me with those if you want."  
  
"Sure," Amanda said with just as much as enthusiasm as she always had. Lee knew that if she hadn't told him, he never would have been able to guess that she had hardly gotten any sleep.  
  
"All right, then." Lee stood up from his chair and Amanda did the same. "I have to go to the State Department and pick up some papers. I want to get those finished before." he paused. He was about to say before he had to leave, but caught himself. "Well, before the end of the day," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Amanda thought she noticed Lee hesitate a little, like there was something more that he wanted to say. Surely, he wasn't upset because he had somehow found out about her telling Joe about their relationship. No, that was absurd. There was no possible way he would know that. Right? But something was definitely bothering him. Maybe she should just tell him that she had told Joe that they worked together and just get it out in the open now. No, not now. Maybe later.  
  
"Amanda, are you ready?" Lee asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that Lee was holding the door open for her and he was waiting for her to go out. "Yes. I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I'm just a little tired and I must be a little out of it." She waved her hand and briskly moved out into the hall.  
  
Lee just smiled and followed her out. "I guess we're both kind of out of it," Lee thought and closed the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple of hours ago, they had returned from their errands. They had gone to several more places than Amanda thought they were going to, but she didn't mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. It helped keep her mind off how she was going to tell Lee about this situation with Joe. Now that she had finished alphabetizing some files in one of the file cabinets, she took the time to look at Lee sitting at his desk working.  
  
He was reading and occasionally making notes in a file, but he didn't really seem to be concentrating. There was something that was definitely bothering him. What could it be? Well, she could ask him. But she had already done that and he had just shrugged and said that everything was fine. The exact same thing she had done when he had asked her if she was okay. She didn't know why either of them were being so secretive. Their friendship had grown to be more than that. They could trust each other. It was time that they both got things out into the open. And she would just have to do it first, she decided.  
  
She closed the file cabinet and walked determinedly over to her chair and sat down. She looked straight at Lee and took a deep breath before she began. "Lee, I told Joe that we work together." Lee's head snapped up and he was about to say something, but Amanda rushed on. "I told him that we work together, for the agency, and that we're partners."  
  
Lee stared at her, astonishment written all over his face. "Well, what did he say?" He babbled, still trying to get over the shock that she had told Joe. They had been working together for almost three years now, and she hadn't been able to tell her mother. Now, all of a sudden, she could just blurt this out to her ex-husband, who had just picked up and left her several years ago.  
  
"He took it quite well, actually," Amanda said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, he did, did he?" Lee stood up from his desk and started to pace the room.  
  
Amanda watched Lee carefully, seeing the anger grow on his face. She hadn't expected him to react this way to her telling Joe at all. "Yes, he did," she confirmed, holding her ground. "In fact, he took the news better than I thought he would," she threw in.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"What?" Amanda frowned up at him.  
  
"You," Lee said accusingly, turning around to face her.  
  
"Me?" Amanda's eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, you. The guy's only been back for a couple of weeks and already you're spilling out your whole life to him."  
  
Starting to get annoyed, Amanda stood up making it so that she was standing only inches away from him. "That guy, at one time, was my husband. And---"  
  
"Was, is the key word, Amanda," Lee said, cutting her off. "Now he's your ex-husband. You're divorced now," he said, making it sound like something that she didn't already know.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"But does he? What do you think he's hanging around for?"  
  
"To spend time with the boys," Amanda explained simply.  
  
"Yeah, right. You don't really believe that, do you?" He was starting to sound more frustrated with her than ever.  
  
"Well, what else is there to believe?"  
  
"Oh, come on Amanda. Obviously, he wants to get back together with you."  
  
"What!" Amanda stammered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This conversation was getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. She let out a deep sigh. "That's ridiculous."  
  
"It is, is it?"  
  
"Yes," she said firmly.  
  
"Then why is he suddenly so interested in you?" He held up his fingers, counting with each example. "Where you are. What you do. Who you do it with. It's as clear as night and day, Amanda. He wants you back."  
  
"So, what if he does?" Amanda threw back at him, putting her hands on her hips. "You're the one who, when I said that when Joe left things had turned out okay, that okay wasn't good enough for me. Well, maybe getting married again would be better for me than okay."  
  
Lee stared at her for a moment, unable to say anything. All he did was mention that Joe wanted to be back with her and now she was already thinking of them getting remarried. How could she possibly jump that far ahead? Had she already been thinking that she wanted to be back with him?  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh. "But not by remarrying him" He reached out and put his hands on her upper arms, gently but firmly, forcing her to look at him. "Amanda, you already tried that and it didn't work out. He left then and who's to say he'll stay here this time?"  
  
Amanda stared up into his hazel eyes. They were so close that she could see the light brown around his pupils, which at a further distance were almost nonexistent in the green. In them, she could see how sincere he was about everything he was telling her and how much he cared about her well being, but in this circumstance he was being overly protective.  
  
"Now, look Lee," she said gently, reaching out to smooth down the bottom of his tie. "I--"  
  
"No, you look!" Lee demanded forcefully, causing Amanda's head to snap back up. When she looked into his eyes this time, she saw anger burning in them.  
  
"You should stay away from him--"  
  
"Stay away from him!" Amanda burst out, now equally as angry. She could not believe what she was hearing now. How dare he stand here and dictate to her how he thought she should live her life.  
  
"Yes, before you get hurt."  
  
Amanda snatched her arms out of Lee's grasp. She had heard enough. She wasn't going to stand here and let Lee tell her what to do. She glared up at him. "Well, unfortunately that's not your decision to make."  
  
Lee just stared at her for several seconds. "Fine," he said finally. He spun around and walked to the door. He paused before opening the door, with his hand on the doorknob. "Just don't come crying to me when he walks out on you again, because I told you so."  
  
"I won't," Amanda said, refusing to back down.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine," Amanda repeated. She watched as Lee ripped open the door and winced as it slammed shut behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"The taxi will be here in 10 minutes?" Lee said into the phone in the living room of his apartment.  
  
"All right. Thank you." He hung up the phone and walked back into his bedroom, to where he had left his suitcase lying open across his bed. After he had stormed out of the office, after the fight with Amanda, he had come straight to his apartment and started to pack. There was certainly no point in him wasting any more time here. Amanda had made everything perfectly clear. She wanted to be with Joe and she wanted him to stay out of it.  
  
He opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out several pairs of socks. He stuffed them into his suitcase and went back to another one of the drawers, where he started pulling out some of his shirts. After sorting through them and deciding on which ones he wanted to take, he shoved them into his suitcase and headed to the adjoining bathroom, to get anything that he would need in there.  
  
He knew that just picking up and taking off like this was an immature thing to do after an argument, but at this point, he just didn't care. He walked back out of the bathroom with his arms full of bathroom accessories. He dropped them in his suitcase, not caring what order they ended up in when they landed. He looked around the room, mentally checking off everything that he would need. He couldn't think of anything else, so he zipped his suitcase. He lifted it off of the bed and carried it and the matching garment bag, which he had packed before he called for the taxi, and took them out into the living room, leaving them next to the door.  
  
The taxi would be here any minute to take him to the airport. He had decided to take a taxi, deciding that it would be better to leave his car in the apartment's parking garage instead of the airport one, where some irresponsible clown might come along and ding it.  
  
He walked over to the window and looked outside at the usual afternoon traffic. His mind wondered back to the angry look on Amanda's face, when he had told her to stay away from Joe. Maybe he had been a little excessive, but he knew that being with Joe couldn't possibly be what was best for her?  
  
"Or was it?" His mind asked, taking a sudden turn. Maybe it was better for her to be with Joe. Joe had certainly been treating her better than he had recently. He was sure that Joe was looking a whole lot more appealing to Amanda right now than he was. Maybe she was right and things would be better for everyone if he just stayed out of it.  
  
Lee saw the taxi pull up in front of the building. He would have to think some more about this later. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his ticket and the envelope that Billy had given him. He tucked them into the pocket of his jacket and then walked over to the door to get his suitcases. He searched the room with his eyes, making one more quick check. He had gotten everything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amanda stayed and worked for the remainder of the afternoon. She had kept hoping that Lee would come back, but he never did come, so she finally gave up. She drove home with her mind filled with the argument they had had that afternoon. They had fought before, but it had never been this bad. This time she didn't know if he would ever want to talk to her again. He was so angry.  
  
Well, she was angry, too. How dare he tell her not to see Joe? I mean, who was he to tell her who she could be with? He certainly wouldn't like it if she started telling him that dating all of those girls in the steno pool wasn't good for him and he should steer clear of them. He would tell her that he was a grown man and could make his own decisions. Well, she was a grown woman and could make her decisions, too. Lee was just going to have to accept that. No, Lee Stetson wasn't going to win this one, she told herself fiercely. He wasn't.  
  
Amanda pulled into the driveway, noticing Joe's rental car in front of the house. What was he doing here tonight? Amanda got out of the car and went inside the back door, stepping into a very busy household.  
  
Inside, her mother was rushing back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room carrying various casserole dishes. Philip, was cutting up some tomatoes and tossing them on top of a salad, and she could see Joe and Jamie in the dining room setting the table.  
  
"Hello, everybody!"  
  
"Hi, mom," Philip said, glancing up momentarily from his task.  
  
"Hey, mom" Jamie shouted from the dining room, "look who's here." He motioned towards his father.  
  
"Hello, Amanda." Joe waved and then continued to place the silverware on the table.  
  
"What's going on here?" Amanda asked, first looking at Philip for an answer, but then turning to her mother when she dashed back into the room. "Mother, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Amanda, I'm glad you're here. We were just setting things up to have dinner." She glanced down at her watch. "I was afraid that you might be late, but I see you're early."  
  
"Yes, just a little." She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and guided her back out of the room, out of Philip's earshot. "Um, mother," she said in a whisper. "What is Joe doing here? I didn't invite him to dinner tonight."  
  
"I know, I did," Dotty said excitedly. "You see, he stopped by after work to see the boys with some more tickets for another Orioles game. Since he was here I invited him to dinner and he agreed. Isn't that just wonderful!" She spun around and went back to work on setting the food out on the table.  
  
"Yeah, great," Amanda called out after her mother. "Just great," she grumbled. All of her hopes of a quiet evening to think were gone down the toilet.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Lee scanned the airport baggage claim area with his eyes for his contact. His instructions were to get off the plane and go to the baggage claim area to get his luggage. After he retrieved his suitcases, he was to stand outside and wait until someone walked up to him and held out a newspaper, saying, "Excuse me, sir, but I believe you dropped this," Lee would turn to him, accept the paper and say, "Thank you". This would confirm that he was the person to pick up from the airport. Lee didn't know who came up with this recognition code. Probably one of those rookies in the code department who thought they were coming up with something more inventive.  
  
A couple of minutes ticked by and Lee impatiently glanced at his watch. He had only been standing there for 5 minutes. He sighed heavily and shifted his weight to another foot. He was about to find a seat on one of the benches, when he heard someone clear their throat. "Excuse me, sir."  
  
Lee turned to the person who had spoken to him. "Thank y." he started with his part of the recognition code, but stopped when he realized who he was talking to. "Eddie!" A big smile spread across his face as he looked at his long time friend.  
  
"Hi, Lee!" The tall man looked back at Lee, a smile equally as big on his face. He held out his hand to Lee and Lee took it and then pulled him into a bear hug. After a moment, Lee pulled away from him and stared at Eddie in disbelief. "What are you doing here, man? I thought one of your rookies was coming out to meet me and bring me back to your office."  
  
"Yeah, well a little change of plans." He bent down and picked up one of Lee's suitcases. He nodded his head to the right for Lee to start following him to his car. "It's been years since we've gotten the chance to work together. I thought this way we could catch up a little bit. I also figured I could fill you in on everything we know about this case so far, while we are in the car." He paused at an old, dark green sedan, pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and opened the trunk.  
  
Lee shook his head and handed his garment bag to Eddie. "You haven't changed a bit, Eddie. Always thinking of work." Lee walked over to the passenger side of the car and waited for Eddie to unlock the door.  
  
"Hey, you find something that works, why change it?" He grinned at Lee above the car. He unlocked his door and then the passenger door, and they got into the car. He started up the car, and backed out of the parking space. Once, he had made it out onto the highway, he started up the conversation again. "You, on the other hand, have changed a lot from what I've been hearing recently." He glanced over at Lee with a knowing smile on his face. "You have a new partner who apparently has changed a lot of your old habits."  
  
Lee felt his breath catch in his throat at the reference to Amanda. He had been thinking about her almost the entire flight and had finally been distracted from her when he met up with Eddie. Now, she was pulled into his thoughts again.  
  
"I had a hard time believing that you were working with a partner at first," Eddie continued, not noticing Lee's sudden tenseness. "Especially, after all of those times when you swore you would never work with anyone again. But then I continued to hear more and more about how successful you have been the past couple of years on the cases you have worked on. After a while, I was finally able to see that your partner-I'm sorry, what did you say his name was?  
  
"He is a she," Lee informed dryly.  
  
"A woman!" Eddie said, a little taken aback, but then suddenly his smile widened even more. "You've changed even more than I thought, Scarecrow."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lee demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Eddie said defenselessly. "It's just that I seem to remember in the past that any time you spent with a woman it wasn't work." He gave Lee another knowing look and Lee glared at him.  
  
"Look," Lee said through clenched teeth. "Do you think we could just drop the subject of Amanda and just---"  
  
"Amanda, huh? That's a nice name!"  
  
"Eddie!" Lee warned.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Eddie decided it would be better to drop the subject. He could tell that he was really starting to get to Lee. He really had changed. This Amanda must really have gotten to him. She must be a pretty impressive person if she could change someone like the stubborn-as-an-ox Scarecrow. Eddie shook his head. He would welcome the day he would be able to meet her. If he ever got that chance he would give her a round of applause.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Amanda drove to work still tired from the sleepless night she had had worrying about how things were going to be between Lee and her after their argument. She already wanted Lee as more than a friend, but if she couldn't even have that she didn't know what she would do.  
  
She didn't know how she had made it through the previous evening. They had had what should have been an enjoyable dinner with her family, but she was barely aware of anything going on around her. She just went through the motions of dinner and then they all sat in front of the TV to watch a movie. She hardly paid any attention to it and before she knew it the movie was over. The next thing she knew Joe was asking her if she wanted to come with him and the boys to an Orioles game that coming up Saturday. She had declined telling him that she was going to use that time to get caught up on some work. She had been spending a lot of time with him lately and she wasn't sure if she wanted that.  
  
When she arrived at the Agency, she was immediately called into Billy Melrose's office. "Good morning, sir," she said, stepping into the office.  
  
"Good morning, Amanda." He motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Once she was seated he continued. "While Lee is gone on assignment I want you---"  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Amanda interrupted. She leaned forward in her chair. "Lee is gone?"  
  
"Yes. He went on an assignment in New York yesterday. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
Amanda stared at him for a few seconds, unable to say anything. He had just left. Just like that. Without telling her or even bothering to say good- bye. "Well, maybe it was classified", she thought, trying desperately to come up with some viable explanation for him just taking off like that. But if that were true, then Billy wouldn't have just told her about the assignment.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Um, no he didn't." She had hoped that her voice would have come out sounding like this news he had just unveiled hadn't bothered her, but she knew instantly that it hadn't. It had come out sounding exactly the way she felt, hurt. "But, he probably didn't have time," she continued, trying to make a vain attempt to cover things up. "We were so busy yesterday that.Well.." She trailed off.  
  
"You're probably right," Billy jumped in. He could tell that this was hard on her even though she was trying not to show it. Why hadn't Lee told her that he was going on this assignment? Had they had an argument or something? Something was definitely wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it as soon as Lee got back. He didn't need the best team he had at the Agency having communication problems, for one of better terms.  
  
"While Lee is away," Billy said, continuing on with his explanation, "you will be working mostly on office work and if the need arises for you to go out in the field, you will partner up with Henderson."  
  
Amanda inwardly groaned. Not only was she not going to be with Lee, but she might have to be partnered up with that grabber Henderson. "And how long will that be, sir? That Lee is gone?"  
  
"Not long, hopefully, but this guy they're after is real smart. It could take a while to catch up to him. If we're lucky, it will only take a couple of weeks. Worse case scenario is looking at 2 or 3 months, but I doubt that will happen.  
  
All of Amanda's final hopes were drowned by that final piece of information. She left Billy's office feeling completely deflated and numb. How could he do this? They had a disagreement and he didn't even think enough of her to try and work things out reasonably. Instead he just dashed off.  
  
By the time she reached the Q Bureau, the numbness and sadness she had felt was starting to wear off and was being replaced by anger. If this was the way he was going to play it then fine. Two could play this game. She sat in his chair at his desk and picked up the phone and dialed. "Joe King, please," she said, to the person who answered. If Lee was going to get on with his life, then so was she. "Joe, hi, it's Amanda. I was thinking about it and I would love to go to the game with you and the boys on Saturday" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Six weeks had passed and still no sign of Lee. Amanda glanced across the field at the scoreboard. She was sitting on one of the top bleachers next to Joe at Philip and Jamie's soccer game. Their team, the Thunderbolts, were up by 4, but she couldn't concentrate on the game. She kept thinking of Lee. She hadn't gotten a phone call from him or even received a letter. It was as if he had just vanished into thin air. Why hadn't he tried to get in touch with her? He couldn't still be angry with her after the fight. "Maybe something has happened to him," Amanda thought. The thought terrified her. "What if I never get to see him again?" A chill ran down her spine making her shiver.  
  
Joe put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her against him. "Are you cold?" he asked, misunderstanding the cause of her trembling.  
  
Amanda looked up at him, giving him a sheepish smile. She was going to have to make sure that in the future she wasn't so obvious about her feelings. "Yes, just a little," she agreed. Well, it wasn't completely a lie. She was cold. On the inside.  
  
Joe gently squeezed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Well, I think I have something that will warm you right up." Amanda looked into his eyes. There was something in them that was familiar and alarming. There was so much she was finding alarming these days, she couldn't possibly think straight.  
  
About a week after Lee had left, Amanda started to feel like Lee may not have been imagining things. Joe did seem to be taking a big interest in her. The past several weeks, they had been spending a lot of time together. Joe had been coming to all of the boy's sporting events. He had hardly missed coming to dinner on any of the nights when he didn't have to work. He had even taken her out to dinner a few times. They were spending so much time together it was almost like they were married again. Married. Amanda swallowed a lump in her throat. Surely, Joe wasn't getting that serious. He had only been back a couple of months. But if he were thinking about it then it would explain a lot.  
  
"Go, Jamie!" Joe yelled across the field. Amanda looked at the field just in time to see Jamie dodge one of the players on the other team and kick the ball into their goal for another point.  
  
Amanda jumped up excitedly. "Way to go, Jamie!" She smiled down at Joe. "Did you see him? He scored a point!" She started clapping and was joined by several other excited parents, including Joe. The referee blew his whistle announcing that the game was over and the crowd got even louder. Amanda smiled proudly as she watched Jamie's teammates come up and congratulate him.  
  
Amanda and Joe made their way down the bleachers with the rest of the crowd to where the Thunderbolts were wrapping up their team meeting. Philip and Jamie ran up to where they were standing. "Mom! Dad! Did you see that? I scored a goal!" Jamie beamed.  
  
"Great job out there guys!" Joe said, giving them high fives.  
  
"Yeah. Who knew Junior here could actually pull off a goal," Philip teased, nudging his brother in the arm.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Well, I knew you could do it, sweetheart." She gave Jamie a pat on the back. She made sure not to make the mistake again of hugging him in public in front of all of his friends like she had done after the first game. "Now, you guys go over there and grab your snacks before they're all gone."  
  
"Bobby Townsend invited us to go over to his house for pizza," Philip informed. "Can we go, mom?  
  
"Yeah, mom. Can we go?" Jamie chimed in.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not," Amanda shrugged. "What time will you be home?"  
  
"Ten?" Philip asked, stretching his luck.  
  
"Try again, Philip," Amanda frowned.  
  
"Okay, nine." Philip agreed grudgingly.  
  
"That's better. Now, I'll expect you two to behave. I don't want to hear any stories about you two shooting soda out of your noses."  
  
"We'll behave, mom," Jamie assured her.  
  
"Now, there's just one more thing." Amanda bent down and spread out her arms. "Give me a quick hug." Philip and Jamie hugged their mother quickly before anyone standing around could notice.  
  
"See you later, dad," Philip said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Both boys were still trying to get use to having their father around and still weren't really sure how to act around him.  
  
"Bye, dad," Jamie said, following Philip's lead. They both turned and ran off towards Mrs. Townsend's van.  
  
Joe turned to Amanda. "Well, with your mother having dinner with Mr. Parker, I guess we have the evening all to ourselves." He put his arm around Amanda's shoulders again and they started walking towards Amanda's station wagon. "We could have a nice quiet dinner at the house. After that, I have something very important I was to discuss with you.  
  
Amanda felt sudden pang of nervousness in her stomach. She looked up at him questioningly. "What did you want to talk about, Joe?"  
  
"We'll talk about it over dinner." Joe opened the passenger door of the station wagon for her and she slid in. "I know this great recipe for ravioli that I am going to make for you. I know you'll love it." He closed the door and walked around the car. Amanda wasn't sure what this conversation was going to be about, but it was going to happen soon enough.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
"Well, what did you think?" Joe asked Amanda after they had finished their ravioli.  
  
Amanda put her hand on her full stomach. "It was wonderful, Joe. Too wonderful. I ate way too much. Where did you learn to cook like that?" She removed her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table.  
  
"A couple of years back, I met this great Italian cook who gave me a couple of his recipes. I admit, they didn't come out right the first couple of times, but I have worked on it and it is just about as good as he cooked it.  
  
"I can't imagine it getting much better than that." Amanda was about to stand up to clean off the table, but Joe put his hand on hers stopping her."  
  
"No, wait." Amanda looked at him questioningly. She was wondering when he was going to tell her what was on his mind. I guess now the time had arrived. And she wasn't feeling very comfortable about what he might say.  
  
Joe cleared his throat before continuing. "I was going to wait until after we had cleaned up and everything, but I'm afraid that if I wait I might not be able to say this." He nervously cleared his throat again. "Amanda, I don't know about you, but for me these few weeks that I have been back have been really great."  
  
"They have, haven't they?" Amanda agreed, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip.  
  
"Since I've been back, I have realized all of the things I have missed out on. Philip and Jamie have grown up so much since the last time I saw them. And you," he sighed, "And you, Amanda, are even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Amanda felt her heart skip a beat. Joe reached over and took hand. "I love you, Amanda. I have always loved you. And I want to be with you." Amanda stared at him in shock. "I know it's a terrible thing to say, when I'm the one who left before, but that won't happen again. I want to be with you forever. I want you to marry me." Amanda stood up abruptly and turned away from him. "At least say something, Amanda," Joe said, looking at her back.  
  
Amanda spun around and glared at him. "What do you want me to say? Oh yes, Joe. I knew some day we would be back together and be a family. Of course, I'll marry you." Amanda felt tears of frustration start to sting her eyes. "Then once we're the picture perfect family again, we'll move to Africa and you keep doing what you have always been doing. Making it so things are convenient for you and only you."  
  
"No." Joe stood up from his chair and walked towards her.  
  
"The boys have school, and are involved in sports with their friends, Joe," Amanda continued, not hearing him. "I'm not taking them away from that. And I have my job. A job which means a lot to me. I know you might not like the idea of it, but it is what I do and I'm not going to stop something that makes me happy."  
  
"I'm not asking you to," Joe interjected. Amanda stopped and stared at him. "I don't want you or the boys to give up anything. It's time for me to be the one who gives up things for you. I told my boss at EAO, that I am not taking any more assignments out of the country. I will only continue to work for them if I can stay here." Joe took her hands in his. "I want to be here with my family, if you will give me the chance."  
  
"I don't know if I can," Amanda said quietly.  
  
"I know. All I'm asking is that you at least give me the chance." He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Just think about it. Will you do that? Please?"  
  
Amanda nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll think about it."  
  
"Thank you." 


	5. Final Chapter

Chapter 5  
  
Amanda took a deep breath as she entered the Bullpen. She looked across the room at Billy Melrose's office door and felt a feeling of sadness wash over her again. What she was about to do wasn't going to be easy, but it was something that was going to have to be done. There was no other way.  
  
That night after Joe had asked her to marry him again, Amanda had had the most restless night she had ever had in her life. She paced endlessly around her room trying to weigh out the highs and lows of what could happen if she did marry Joe. She was also trying to weigh out what would happen if she didn't marry him.  
  
If she did marry him it would mean that the boys would have their father back. The last couple of years, she had had to try and be both the mother and father figures in their lives, but, of course, having their father back was no comparison. There was so much that she couldn't do that he could.  
  
If she married Joe, Amanda also knew that her mother would be thrilled. She knew because her mother had told her so. When Dotty had returned home from her dinner date with Mr. Parker, Amanda sat her mother down and told her what had happened between her and Joe. Her mother was very pleased for her and couldn't quite understand her daughter's hesitation. She did, however, tell Amanda that it was her decision and that she needed to do what was right for her. She also told her that she would support her with whatever decision she made. Her assurance made Amanda feel very loved and supported, but it still didn't make her decision any easier.  
  
The problem was that Amanda didn't know what was right for her. When she was married to Joe, she was happy she supposed. She wasn't unhappy. There were times when she felt that something was missing, but she had just put that down to being one of the things that happened when you had been married for several years. But still, there was just something that wasn't quite there. But basically speaking, they were happy together. There was no reason why they couldn't be happy together again.  
  
Of course, with the ups there were the downs. If Amanda married Joe, she would have to quit her job at the Agency. There was no possible way that she could continue to work there with Lee being there at the same time. She wouldn't be able to bare it. Having to see him every day would be pure torture. She wasn't about to admit to herself why, but it would.  
  
She knew that leaving like this was taking the cowardly approach, knowing full well that this way she wouldn't have to face Lee. This way she could slip away quietly and they could forget all about each other. She could try and forget him, anyway. There was no way she could ever completely erase him from her mind. He had made too much of an impact on who she was today. He had given her back her confidence as a person and as a woman. She didn't know what she was going to do without him. "But life must go on," she told herself.  
  
Amanda crossed the Bullpen and knocked briskly on Billy's office door, clutching the envelope containing her resignation, tightly in her other hand. At his prompting she opened it and came in.  
  
"Amanda," Billy smiled at Amanda and gestured for her to take a seat. "Please, sit down."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Amanda came around to one of the chairs and sat down opposite of her boss. She held out the envelope to him and nervously cleared her throat. "Um, I wanted to give this to you, sir," Amanda said as she watched Billy open the envelope and begin to read the letter inside. She saw him frown as he reached the part about her resigning and she immediately felt that she needed to explain. "I know this is very sudden."  
  
Billy glanced up briefly from the letter to look at her. "Yes, it is." He looked back down at the letter in his hands and appeared to be rereading it to make sure that he had understood it correctly. He knew there was some tension between his best agents before Lee had left, but he didn't think it had gotten so far out of hand that it would cause Amanda to do this. He looked up at Amanda with confusion. "Did Lee do something to cause this?" he frowned.  
  
"No," Amanda said quickly. She didn't want to bring Lee into this conversation and make things any harder than they already were. "It has nothing to do with Lee." She shifted nervously in her seat. "You see, sir, I am going to get married."  
  
A look of shock crossed Billy's face and then was replaced with a look of happiness. "Oh, Amanda, congratulations!" he beamed. "Who is the lucky man?"  
  
"It's Joe, my ex-husband," Amanda explained. "We've worked out our differences and have decided that we would like to give it another try."  
  
"Well, Amanda, that's wonderful."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When is the big date?"  
  
"Well, we haven't set a date yet, sir. We really haven't even formally announced the engagement. We will be doing that tonight at a party that is being given in Joe's honor for all of the things he has done for EAO. You and Mrs. Melrose are invited if you would like to come, sir. We would be happy to have you." Amanda opened up her purse and handed Billy an invitation.  
  
"Thank you, Amanda," Billy said, excepting the card graciously. "I'm not sure if I will be able to make it with work and all." Amanda nodded in understanding. "But, I certainly will be there if I can."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Amanda stood up from her chair and Billy stood up too. Amanda held out her hand to Mr. Melrose. "I want to thank you for giving me the chance to work here and-"  
  
"Amanda," Billy interrupted. "You don't have to thank me. We were glad to have you here. You turned out to be a darned good agent. It's not going to be the same without you."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Billy," he corrected.  
  
"Billy." Amanda smiled and walked slowly to the door. "Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye, Amanda."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lee rubbed his eyes tiredly. Tonight, he and Eddie had finally caught Jimenez in an attempt to try and smuggle more drugs into the country in the inside of lifejackets. It had taken them a few weeks to track him down. He had gone to a lot of trouble to throw them of the trail, but after a tip from one of Eddie's informants they finally were able to find him. Fortunately, they got to him before he killed anybody this time.  
  
There was a brief knock on the door and Lee looked up to see Eddie walk in. "Hey, it was great working with you today, Lee," Eddie said as he came to stand in front of Lee's borrowed desk. "It was like old times, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Lee smiled up at his friend. "I only wish that it didn't have to happen under these circumstances." He closed the file containing his report. "At least, no one was killed this time, huh?"  
  
"Thanks to you. You know, what they say is true, you are an even better agent today then you were back then." Lee shook his head in dismissal. "It's true," Eddie refuted. "In fact, my boss was so impressed by your work today that he wants to offer you a job."  
  
"What!" Lee looked at Eddie in disbelief. "Eddie, come on. You know I can't work here. I already have a job back in D.C."  
  
"So, you can transfer. People do it all the time."  
  
"It's not that simple, Eddie. My life is there."  
  
"You can get more girlfriends here," Eddie dismissed. "Knowing you, you probably already have some here." He winked at Lee.  
  
"My contacts are there," Lee added, ignoring him.  
  
"You'll make more here."  
  
"And then there's Amanda," Lee blurted out before he could stop himself. He mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out. Now, he had made it sound like something was going on between Amanda and him.  
  
"Oh, yes, Amanda," Eddie said, finally understanding. "Now I understand."  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" Lee snapped. He thrust the report towards Eddie.  
  
"Yes, I do." He took the folder and started to back away towards the door. "Look, pal, I don't know why you just didn't say before what your reasons were for not wanting to go. If you have something going between you and your partner, then all you had to do was say so."  
  
"Eddie!" Lee warned.  
  
Eddie opened the door and paused just before exiting. "Look, if you ever change your mind about the job then the offer will always be here okay. We can always use you here."  
  
"Thanks," Lee sincerely. He raised his hand in a brief wave as Eddie closed the door behind him.  
  
Lee took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Now that this case was finally finished, he could go home. It seemed like ages since he was back in his apartment. Even longer since he had been sitting in the Q Bureau at his desk across from Amanda. Man it would be good to see her. He knew, of course, that when he got back that things weren't going to be as good as gold with her. After all, he had just packed up and left without saying a word. She was bound to be angry.  
  
While he was gone, he had done a lot of thinking. He found that he could no longer deny his true feelings that he had for Amanda. In fact, he had really known that his feelings for her had run deeper than just a friendship for a long time. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it until now. The thought that she had been able to break down that carefully built wall that he had built around himself scared him. He never thought that anyone would ever be able to do it, but she did. And, in a big way, it was a relief to finally not have to have all of his defenses up.  
  
When he got back and apologized for the way he acted on the day he left, he would tell her how he felt. He didn't know exactly what would happen then. He had never been in a situation exactly like this before. It was terrifying to think that she might reject him, but it was a chance that he would have to take.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Billy, I got that background check for you that you wanted on Ray Delgrado," Francine said, placing a folder on Billy's desk. "If there isn't anything else you need, I am going to go." A smile appeared on her face as she thought about her upcoming evening. "I wouldn't miss the chance to see Amanda proposed to for anything. Just to think, after this we won't have to hear her endless chatter on how to get a grass stain out of sock."  
  
"Francine," Billy warned.  
  
"Okay. Okay," Francine relinquished. "I'll admit Amanda did come in handy on a few rare occasions. She never would have been my choice for someone who I would want backing me up in a mission, but she did have some qualities that could have turned her into an almost decent agent."  
  
Billy shook his head at Francine's pathetic attempt at a compliment. He was about to tell Francine that she could go home for the day, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, you know that half of your agents that you have out there are headed home early. You're not getting soft are you, Billy?" Lee laughed at the shocked expressions on Billy and Francine's face.  
  
"Lee!" Francine gasped.  
  
"Lee, we didn't expect you back," Billy said, pulling himself together. "When did you get in?"  
  
"A few minutes ago." Lee came to stand in front of Billy's desk. "Hey, have either of you two seen Amanda? I went up to the Q Bureau, but she wasn't there. She didn't go home early, too, did she?"  
  
"In a manner on speaking, she did, yes," Francine informed with a smile. The smile quickly disappeared after one glance at the scowl on Billy's face. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be tonight". Francine started towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again, Lee. You'll have to tell me how your trip went sometime." She quickly opened up the door and was gone.  
  
"What's with her?" Lee jerked his thumb towards the door after her.  
  
"Sit down, Lee," Billy said. He waited as Lee took a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"What is it, Billy?" He suddenly had a cold feeling in his chest. "Did something happen to Amanda?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"No, she's fine," Billy consoled. He saw Lee immediately relax. "Lee, there isn't any easy way to tell you this, so I'll just say it. Amanda resigned. She no longer works at the Agency."  
  
"What!" Lee bolted forward in his seat. "Why?" He stared at Billy in confusion. "Why would she do that? Did she say why, Billy?" Billy nodded reluctantly and Lee let out an angry sigh. "Well!"  
  
"She's getting married, Lee."  
  
Lee drew in a sharp breath. "She's what?"  
  
"She's getting married. She's going to remarry Joe." Lee fell back against the back of the chair and listened numbly to what Billy was telling him. "They are announcing the engagement tonight at a party that is being held for Joe at the McConoughey Country Club. The wedding date hasn't been decided yet, but she has decided that she can't work here any more. She said in her resignation that she had enjoyed working here, but under the circumstances she just couldn't continue on. She said something about how she had at least reached her goal of being considered a decent agent in the eyes of the best." Billy shrugged. "I figure that you might have a better understanding for what that means then I did."  
  
Lee nodded, remembering the words he had said to her after the Delano case. He had told her that she might even turn out to be a decent agent someday, as they were on the way to the hospital to get her treated from the drugs she had been given. He thought that she had been asleep when he said it. Otherwise, he would have kept that comment to himself. Apparently, she had remembered and had kept it from him all of this time.  
  
He stood up from the chair and walked across to the door. He opened the door and he stilled at the sound of Billy's voice. "I'm sorry, Lee."  
  
Lee nodded. "So am I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amanda stepped out onto the balcony. She slowly walked around the corner, the sound of the music fading behind her. She leaned against the railing, looking out at a small pond just below, as the bright moonlight bounced off of the water. It was such a beautiful night, Amanda thought. She took in a deep breath, as the breeze gently blew through her hair. Things would be absolutely perfect if Lee were here. Amanda felt a sudden pang of guilt in her stomach. What was she doing? She was supposed to be at a party celebrating her engagement to Joe, and she was out here wishing it was Lee instead.  
  
It was such a ridiculous thought. She hadn't seen Lee for a little over two months now. He was off on some assignment in New York and probably having the time of his life. He was probably at some party right now. Dancing with some beautiful and glamorous woman who would probably end up going back to his apartment and.  
  
Tears started to flood Amanda's eyes. She reached up and angrily pushed them away. She shouldn't waste her time crying over someone who didn't even think enough of her to even tell her that he was leaving, or where he was going, or how long he would be gone. "He didn't even say good-bye," she whispered.  
  
Amanda heard a slight rustle in the bushes from her left. She spun around and stared into the darkness. "Amanda," Lee said quietly as he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.  
  
"Lee! You scared me to death!" Amanda let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry, old habit," he shrugged guiltily.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Lee walked over to Amanda and took her hands in his. "You can't marry him, Amanda."  
  
"What!" Amanda snatched her hands out of his and stepped away from him. "I can't believe you. First, you tell me I shouldn't go out with him. Then, you tell me that I should stay away from him. Now, you tell me that I can't marry him! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I think that I'm your friend-"  
  
"Friend!" Amanda said cutting him off. "A friend would be happy for me. A friend would be in there," she pointed towards the house, "toasting me my good fortune. A friend would have said good-bye before he just ran off and disappeared for two months." Amanda felt tears start to sting her eyes and she turned away, hoping that Lee hadn't seen them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amanda. I-"  
  
"Why, Lee?" Amanda said cutting him off again. She brushed the tears back from her eyes and turned to face him again. "Why can't I marry him?" Her voice came barely over a whisper and Lee had to strain to hear her voice.  
  
"Because you can't," Lee said trying to avoid an explanation.  
  
"Why?" she demanded.  
  
"Because you don't love him, Amanda!" Lee turned away from her in frustration and pushed his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What! And just how do you know that?" she shot back. Suddenly, Lee spun around, walked over to her and took her into his arms. He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his, in a long, slow, drugging kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away and looked down at her, watching her eyes flutter open.  
  
"Because, you love me. Just as much as I love you," Lee said thickly. "I love you, Amanda." Amanda stared up at him in shock unable to believe she had heard him correctly. "I love you." Lee repeated as if he could read the doubtful thoughts flowing through her mind. "I have for a very, very long time. I just-"  
  
"Amanda?" Lee and Amanda froze at the sound of Joe's voice. "Amanda, are you out here?" They listened as they heard him walk out onto the balcony.  
  
"Look, Amanda," Lee said turning back to her, "if you don't feel the same way, then just tell me and I'll never bother you again." Lee stared down into her eyes silently pleading with her to tell him that she felt the same way.  
  
She was about to say something when Joe walked around the corner, stopping suddenly when he saw Lee standing there holding Amanda in his arms. "What's going on here?" he demanded. He walked over, stepping in between Lee and Amanda. He looked down at Amanda's pale face. "Amanda, are you all right?" he put his arm protectively around her. "I think you better go," Joe said forcefully, looking back at Lee now. When Lee didn't move he yelled again. "Go!"  
  
"Yeah," Lee agreed still looking at Amanda, "I think you're right." He slowly turned around and walked away.  
  
Amanda watched in horror as he pushed through the small crowd, which had developed outside the door, and he suddenly disappeared. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, she pulled out of Joe's arms and pushed through the crowd until she reached the doors inside.  
  
"Amanda!" Joe yelled, as he started to follow her.  
  
"Joe," Dotty said, putting her hand on his arm to stop him, "Maybe you better let me talk to her."  
  
"Yeah," Joe agreed reluctantly. "Maybe you're right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside, Amanda sat on the side of the small fountain on the side of the house, unable to stop from crying. Her world was falling apart. Lee had just told her that he loved her and she didn't get a chance to tell him that she loved him, too. And now it was too late. He was gone. She buried her head in her arms as the tears started to come even harder.  
  
"Amanda, darling." Dotty said as she sat down next to Amanda, taking her in her arms. "It's all right. Just let it all out." They sat there for several minutes. Dotty lovingly stroked Amanda's hair as she cried on her shoulder. Several minutes passed before Dotty finally spoke. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you know?" Amanda gasped, pulling away to look up at her mother.  
  
"I'm your mother, I know these things." Amanda stared at her unbelievingly. "Actually," Dotty continued, pulling Amanda back up against her shoulder, "I've had some suspicions for quite sometime now, that there was someone else. Over the past couple of weeks while making the wedding arrangements, I could tell that your heart just wasn't in it. That it was with someone else." Dotty placed her fingers under Amanda's chin and gently raised her face to meet hers. "Who is he?" she asked softly.  
  
"His name is Lee Stetson, Mother." The tears started to well up in her eyes. "I work with him at I.F.F." she explained.  
  
"But, I thought his name was Stedmon. Lee Stedmon."  
  
"No, Mother." Amanda corrected. "Stetson. Lee Stetson." Amanda sat up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"And?" Dotty pressed.  
  
"And what?" She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well, you can't just sit there, Amanda. You have to go after him!"  
  
"But-" Amanda started but Dotty cut her off.  
  
"Amanda," she put her hands on Amanda's shoulders, turning her towards her to look into her eyes. "If you love him, then you have to go after him. Finding true love is not something that everyone in this world is lucky enough to find. And, if you are one of those few people who does find it, then you have to hold on to it and never let it go."  
  
A slow smile spread across Amanda's face. "Do you really think that I."  
  
"Yes, I do," Dotty answered, smiling at her daughter. "I really do."  
  
Amanda leaned over and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mother." She pulled away still holding onto Dotty's hands. "Mother, I'll be gone for a little while," She stood up, "so if you could please. Oh no!" She stopped suddenly. "Joe." She frowned.  
  
"It's okay, you can talk to him when you get back," Dotty dismissed, pulling Amanda's car keys out of her pants pocket and handing them to her. "Besides I think he already knows," she added ruefully.  
  
"Thank you, Mother." She leaned down and kissed her mother quickly on the cheek. "I love you." Feeling a fluttery feeling of hopefulness in her chest, she spun around and walked quickly down the sidewalk, leading around to the front of he house, where her station wagon was parked in the driveway.  
  
"I love you, too, darling," Dotty whispered as she watched her daughter disappear. "I love you, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amanda knocked on the door to Lee's apartment for the third time and still there was no answer. Finally, she spun around and reached for the potted palm, which was sitting next to Lee's door. She remembered him saying that he kept a key under it. She felt under the bottom of it and sure enough there it was.  
  
She unlocked Lee's door and opened it. She stepped inside of the dark room and felt for the switch on the wall. When she flipped it, she saw that the apartment looked like it hadn't been lived in for quite some time. A couple of his plants had died and were now completely brown. His answering machine was flashing that he still had messages waiting to be listened to. Amanda crossed the room to his bedroom. She opened the double-doors and saw that his bed looked like it hadn't been touched. She looked around the room and also saw that his suitcases were gone.  
  
Amanda stepped back out into the family room. Surely, Lee had been back to his apartment since he got back. Amanda shook her head in confusion. Then where were his suitcases? He would have brought them back here, wouldn't he?  
  
Feeling desperate, Amanda walked to the phone and snatched it up. She punched in the phone number for the Agency and waited impatiently. "Billy Melrose, please," she said to the operator. After a brief pause, she heard Billy's voice. "Hello, sir. It's Amanda. I'm looking for Lee. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Amanda?" Billy said in confusion. "Lee just left here. He's headed for the airport."  
  
"The airport?" Amanda repeated. Why would he be headed for the airport?  
  
"Yes. He told me that he was offered a job in New York that he couldn't refuse and that he was leaving right away." Billy sighed in frustration. "Amanda, what is going on?"  
  
Amanda didn't hear him. She had already put down the phone and was out the door.  
  
* *  
* * *  
  
"Now, boarding passengers for flight 329," the voice called over the intercom.  
  
Lee picked up his suitcase and began walking towards the gate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amanda coming towards him. How did she know he was here? He started walking faster hoping she wouldn't see him. It had been hard enough having her reject him before. He didn't want to have to stand there and listen to her try to gently tell him that she couldn't love him. It was better this way.  
  
"Lee!" He heard Amanda call his name, but kept walking. "Lee, wait! Please." She was right behind him now, trying desperately to catch up.  
  
"We don't have anything to talk about, Amanda," Lee said stubbornly without bothering to turn around. "We had an agreement and now I'm keeping my end of it. You don't have to worry about me bothering you ever again."  
  
Amanda couldn't believe what was happening. He was leaving and he wasn't giving her a chance to explain how she felt. She couldn't let him go without knowing. She just couldn't. "How long?" She heard the question come out of her mouth. It wasn't what she had been planning on saying. She even surprised herself by saying it, but it was the only thing she could think of.  
  
Apparently, it surprised Lee, too, because he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What?"  
  
Amanda walked forward closing the distance between them. She cleared her throat and looked into his eyes nervously. "You said you have loved me for a very long time, and I wanted to know how long." She watched Lee's reaction as he began to understand. He looked down at the floor, unable to look into her eyes and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Lee asked, sounding frustrated.  
  
"To me it does." Amanda started to reach out to touch his arm, but she saw him stiffen and paused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know if you have been in love with me as I have been in love with you." Lee's head snapped up and he stared at her in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, Lee," Amanda said softly.  
  
"But back at the party you didn't say anything and I thought-" Lee babbled.  
  
"Back at the party," Amanda said, cutting him off, "you didn't give me much of a chance to say anything." She smiled up at him and she saw the tension in Lee's face start to dissolve. "Besides, I was still trying to get over the shock from hearing you say that you loved me. I'm still trying to believe it." Nervously she started to babble "And I really wish you would say something, because I'm beginning to think that I just climbed too far out on the limb and am becoming really embarrassed that I told you that I."  
  
In one swift movement, Lee dropped his suitcases, pulled Amanda into his arms and covered her mouth with his, stopping the steady flow of words. After several minutes, he reluctantly pulled away and smiled down at her.  
  
Amanda drew in a deep breath, trying to make the dizziness go away. "Well, I guess I didn't just imagine it."  
  
"No. I love you, Amanda King," Lee said firmly. "I love you very, very much."  
  
"How much?" Amanda asked breathlessly.  
  
"More than I can put into words." He smiled and then kissed her again. Lee slowly pulled away from Amanda and looked down at her seriously. "Amanda, what about Joe?"  
  
"I'm not in love with him," Amanda said firmly. "I'm not going to marry him. We already tried that and it didn't work. It's too late to try again. Now, I am in love with someone else and I want to be with him."  
  
"Amanda, are you sure?" Lee looked at her with some doubt still in his eyes.  
  
"More sure than I can put into words." She smiled and then reached up and kissed him a long, slow kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
